The Sisterhood of Karnisha
by Roxy95Violet
Summary: Prequel to Star Dust. The story of how the Time Lady, the Warrior, escaped the Time War. The Daleks and the Time Lords have just declared peace, or so that's what the Time Lords think. The Daleks are planning something and only the Warrior knows what it is. Can she warn the Time Lords or will it be too late? Rated T for violence.
1. The Sisterhood of Karnisha Part One

**1) The Sisterhood of Karnisha**

* * *

My story begins from when I was eight. I was only a child. I was brought forth in front of my father, Rassilon. He looked down at me with his cold grey eyes. His crimson robes blew slightly in the wind. I looked back at him with my blue eyes through my fringe. I barely recognised him. He did have a fatherly side but it was one he kept hidden, especially in front of the cardinals.

"You had better be one of the inspired, Astardria." he sneered. "Or you are no daughter of mine."

A hand gripped my shoulder as they steered me away. I kept my eyes on my father as we walked. Just for a second I thought I saw a smile through his smirk. They took me to the untempered schism and I saw it. I looked into it and I felt my jaw drop. The raw power of the time vortex. It spoke to me. I could feel it climb into my head. It was beautiful. It was breath-taking. A smile grew on my face. It was inspiring.

When I was one hundred years old, I was already married and expecting a child like most high ranking Time Ladies were expected. But the child was lost. I grieved for my still born son everyday. However my husband was already over it. He came home from the high council and said we could try again. But I was so wrapped in grief, I refused. Unfortunately, he doesn't take no for an answer. He locked me in our bedroom and every night he would force me. Until one day, they came.

A thump came from outside the door and the door was kicked down. Three women stood there. They were dressed head to toe in red leather. Their hair was tied up in a tight bun. The leader stepped forwards and looked around my room. The other two women stayed where they were. In their hand were knives which dripped red. I looked behind them and on thee floor the guards were dead. I gasped. The leaders eyes landed on me. I backed up until I hit the cupboard. She smiled a sinister smile. "You're a hard woman to find, chosen one."

They took me away and asked me to join the Sisterhood of Karnisha. Only those blessed with the gifts of the vortex were allowed to join. Those with sight, telepathy and hypnotism. They said they could teach me how to use the gifts and how to fight and avoid emotions, so I would never have be hurt by people like my husband ever again.

However, even though I escape my husband tyranny his attempts were not in vain. Nine months later I gave birth to a son. However no boys were born into the sisterhood. I took him to Sister Karnisha and she made a duplicate baby. She asked for my husband to be brought to us. I took a knife and killed the fake before killing him. Later that night I took him away in the middle of the night and gave him to an orphanage and never saw him again.

* * *

Two hundred and forty-two years later, a woman with long blonde hair pinned to the top of her head in a bun stood in the middle of hall. Long black and red tapestries hung from the ceiling baring the mark of the sisterhood. The woman stood there with a blindfold around her eyes. She held her head high.

Three weevils came out of nowhere and ran at the woman. She raised and sword and blocked everyone of their blows. She ducked as a weevil swiped at her and she cut him across the waist. Another came from behind and she promptly flipped him over her back. She raised her sword above her head and stabbed it. The third weevil ran at her. She kicked it back and stabbed it, pinning it to the wall with her sword.

A woman also dressed in red came through the door. Two daggers embedded itself either side of the intruder. The blindfolded woman lowered her arms. "You know better than to interrupt me during my training, Sister Harnash."

"Apologies, Sister Astardria." Harnash said bowing her head. "But I would not interrupt if it were not important."

"No need to apologise, Sister. The Weevils are getting predictable. It was a nice change." she said, taking off her blindfold and revealing her blue eyes. She went over to table and got a drink. "You said it was important?"

"Sister Freyanna wants to see you. She's waiting in the dining hall." Harnash told her.

Astardria looked thoughtful as she took off her gloves. "Did she say what it's about?"

"No, Sister."

"Very well." Astardria walked to the door and motioned to the dead weevils. "Clean up this mess, would you? Otherwise they'll stink up the place."

* * *

Astardria came to a stop outside two large oak doors. She knocked and entered. The room had four long oak tables. The back of the hall was built up and had another long table along it. A woman in long red robes stood behind the table looking out the large window that overlooked the city. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back in ringlets.

Sister Freyanna was one of the highest ranking Sisters in the Sisterhood. Karnisha's right-hand woman and one of the most fearless of them all.

Astardria walked between the tables and stopped at the stairs. She bowed her head. "You wanted to see me, Sister Freyanna?"

"Ah, Sister Astardria, just the lady I wanted to see. Come. Let's take a walk."

The Sisters stood on a balcony overlooking the city. The glass dome shone as the twin suns burned brightly in the sky. "If we had any emotions, I would say this city is beautiful."

"Indeed, Sister." Astardria agreed. "This talk war has been going on for quite a while now. If Rassilon wasn't so blind, he could see that it's inevitable."

"It is not blindness, Sister Astardria. It is fear." she corrected. "Rassilon is scared of the power we have. He is scared we would overthrow him. Which is where you come in."

"I do not follow, Sister. My father is stubborn and we have not seen eye-to-eye for nearly three hundred years now. I doubt I could convince him."

"There is an old Earth saying. Actions speak better than words. Why tell them when we can show them. Sister Karnisha has been watching you and wishes you to lead an attack on the Time Lord high council."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Astardria asked.

"Are you questioning Sister Karnisha?!" she demanded.

"Of course not. It's just… why me?"

"You are the Chosen One. The Sister's all respect you. They would follow you to the end of time. Sister Karnisha has prophesied that you will be the one to lead Gallifrey to victory. Our greatest warrior. That is the name you chose, is it not? The Warrior?"

"It is."

"Then you must fight. It is the only way we can fight and win."

"We're starting to sound like Sontarans." Astardria muttered. "But we would be attacking our own kind. Surely that defeats the purpose of this war."

"Sister Karnisha has requested this. You know what happens if you disobey her. Those who disobey have to face Abaddon and have the life sucked from them."

"Abaddon is myth. A story to stop living beings messing with the rifts of time. Surely you don't believe those ghost stories." Astardria asked. Freyanna didn't respond. "Look, I've been here a long time, I'm not afraid of Karnisha. I'm sorry but I can't lead the attack. You will have to find someone else." Astardria said, walking away. Freyanna watched her enter the building. She pursed her lips before going in search of Karnisha.

* * *

A woman with golden red hair sat in the middle of a dojo. Freyanna knocked before entering. The woman sighed. "What is it, Sister Freyanna?" she asked.

"It's about Sister Astardria, Sister Karnisha." she said.

Karnisha's eyes opened. "Has she agreed to the revolution?"

"Err, no, Sister." Freyanna said.

Sister Karnisha froze. Not once has any of the Sisterhood disobeyed her. She smiled sweetly. "Then bring her to me. I'm sure I can convince her."

* * *

Astardria knocked and walked into the room. She stood in the middle behind Sister Karnisha. She had her back to her. "You wanted to see me, Sister?" Karnisha didn't move she just stood rigid. Astardria frowned. "Sister?" Karnisha convulsed slightly before going back to being rigid. "Sister?" Astardria tried again. Karnisha slowly turned around and Astardria's eyes widened. In the centre of her forehead was a Dalek stalk. Karnisha raised her hand and shot Astardria.

* * *

Astardria groaned as she slowly became conscious. She hung from the walls by metal chains. She slowly raised her head and looked around. She was surrounded by at least twenty Daleks.

"So nice of you to join us, Sister Astardria." a rasped voice said. She looked around for the owner and found no-one.

"Who are you?!" she shouted. "Why am I here?!"

A wrinkled man in a chair rolled out of the shadows. "Apologies. I know your name but you don't know mine. I am Davros." he grinned.

Astardria wrinkled her nose. "The creator of the Daleks?" she said.

"My greatest creation. The greatest killer in the universe. Next to you, of course."

"Why am I here?" she growled.

"You see, for too long Dalek's have lived in the shadows. They are the ultimate beings. Their aim to be the only beings in existence by wiping out all the other species. And with the help of the sisterhood, they will be."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Sisterhood to attack the council. Without the council, Gallifrey will be weak and then we attack. Gallifrey will fall and the universe will be ours for the taking."

"And just how do you plan on getting Sisterhood on your side. They'll never help the enemy."

"Not if they don't know they are. They'd do anything to follow their leader. Their greatest warrior. Their chosen one. That's why you are here to help us, Astardria."

"So that's why Karnisha asked me to attack." She tugged on her chains. "I'll never help you." she spat.

"Oh, but you will." Davros raise his arm towards the doorway and a duplicate of Astardria walked in. Her face was blank. She stared dead ahead in a trance. "Quite realistic, don't you think. Of course you have experience with this, don't you? Remember you're son? That was an experiment. A trial run if you will. To see if even the best sisters would be fooled by it and they were." he asked.

Realisation dawned on her. The child she killed in front of her husband wasn't the duplicate, it was her real son. Karnisha had swapped the babies back to test whether she could tell the difference. And she couldn't. They fooled her into killing her own child.

"The Sisters are more than happy to follow you, Astardria, and they will." Davros rolled over to the duplicate. "Go to the Sisterhood and begin your mission."

"Yes, Master Davros." she said, before walking out.

"Initiate visual contact." he said. A holographic screen appeared above them showing them what the Astardria duplicate could see. The duplicate approach the gates and the sisters let her in. Davros turned back to Astardria. "Gallifrey's most loyal, is Gallifrey's downfall." he laughed. Astardria tugged frantically on her chains, desperate to get out.


	2. The Sisterhood of Karnisha Part Two

Astardria hung by the chains, unsure of how long she's been there. It must have been at least a week. Davros was kind enough to leave the screen on so she could she her home planet fall apart. She watched herself kill hundreds of innocent people. Even her little sister, Alyana. Astardria closed her eyes tight. She could still hear her screams.

Davros rolled into the room. He took one look and laughed. "How funny. I thought the Sisterhood were a group of emotionless Time Ladies and yet here you are grieving for people you don't even know."

"The Sisterhood swore to protect Gallifrey and you have corrupted every last on of them." she said, dangerously low. "Now because of a noble and loyal organisation is banned and the sisters outlawed."

"I really don't care about a group of hormonal women." Davros said.

"No, you care about destroying Gallifrey. How's that going by the way?" Astardria smirked. As the Sisters marched onto the citidale, the High Council fought back. Astardria knew her Sisters dying was meant to be bad but it meant Davros' plan was failing.

The smile fell from Davros' face. "The High Council was well prepared I admit. But they won't be prepared for war."

Astardria's head snapped to him. "War?"

"Mark this day, Sister Astardria. Tomorrow, Gallifrey and Skaro go to war and the Time Lords won't even see it coming." he laughed.

"What about the visionaries?" she said smugly.

"It won't matter if they see it or not, they will still have to face one million Daleks." Davros said before rolling out.

Astardria's eyes widened. She looked around trying to find something to help her escape before cringing at what she had to do. She pulled on the chain attaching her right arm to the wall until her wrist snapped. She slipped her hand through before using her regeneration energy to heal it before doing the same to the other hand.

Astardria walked down one of the corridors of the Dalek ship. The door opened and she ducked into an alcove and watched as a Dalek glided by. She finally found the teleport and locked herself in. She set the coordinates for her twin sister's house. They have never been close, in fact, they were borderline enemies, but she was a wanted woman now and they would never look for her there.

* * *

Asha sat in her living room on the sofa, watching her children play. She chuckled softly. A knock came from her front door and she went to answer it. Astardria stood in front of her. Asha gasped and went to slam the door but Astardria stopped it. She barged in and Asha backed up grabbing an umbrella from the rack.

"Stay away, Star, or I'll…" Asha trailed thinking of a threat.

"Hit me with an umbrella?" Astardria guessed. "Look, I'm not here to kill you or anything. I need your help."

"Why should I when you've been attacking the High Council?!" Asha said, lowering the umbrella.

"That's the thing. It wasn't me. There's a duplicate running around and I need to find her to prove my innocence and put things right. Gallifrey is in danger if I don't." Astardria explained.

"What do you mean?"

"The Daleks are planning an attack on Gallifrey tomorrow. I need to warn the High Council but they won't listen to me if they think I'm a psychopath."

"Well, why don't I just tell them?" Asha asked.

"And what will you say when they ask you how you know?" Astardria asked. "Trust me, it will be much easier this way." Asha looked at her thoughtfully. "Please, Asha." Astardria begged. "I know we haven't always been the closest but I…" She gritted her teeth. "I need you."

"Auntie Star!" her nieces shouted. They both wrapped their arms around her legs.

Astardria got down to their level. "Hey, girls! I need your help convincing Mummy to do something. You know what to do."

The three of them looked up at Asha pouting and Asha felt her resistance dissolve. She sighed. "I wish you didn't teach them that."

"Please, Sis?" Astardria asked.

"Fine!" Asha reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Asha walked down the hallway of the Citadel. She stopped and looked up and down the corridor. "Star!" she whispered. Astardria came out of the shadows in a cloak that hid her face. "Come on."

Asha lead her down a series of corridors and stairs when they finally came to the holding cells. Ten sisters stood within a force field and in the centre was the duplicate. "There she is." Astardria whispered, pointing at her counterpart.

"I'll distract the guards." Asha said running off. Astardria came out of the shadows and stood in front of herself. The duplicate looked up at her. They both raised an eyebrow before frowning. They crossed their arms simultaneously. "Stop it!" they both said.

The other Astardria stared at her. "Why did you do this?" the real Astardria asked.

"Because it is what my masters told me to do." she said.

"And do the sister's know about your masters?"

"No. My masters told me not to tell them." the clone said.

"Oh, and what else did your masters tell you?"

"They said, when you escaped and came to find me, I had to do this." The duplicate held a sonic probe to her head and activated it. She then melted into a pile of goo.

"No!" Astardria shouted. She knelt in front of the puddle of goo. Asha came in when she heard her shout. "That was the only evidence I had of my innocence!"

"Really?" Asha asked.

"Yes!"

Asha nodded. "Guards!" she shouted. "A prisoner is out of her cell!"

Astardria looked around at her in shock and betrayal. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.

Two guards came in and restrained her. "Doing my duty for the good of Gallifrey." Asha said. "With someone like you on the loose there'll be hell to pay. Take her away."

"You're making a mistake, Asha!" Astardria shouted as the guards dragged her into the court room. "Because of you Gallifrey will fall!"

"Did you really think I believed that?" she asked.

* * *

Astardria was forced to her knees in front of her father. She had never seen that look on her fathers face before. Pity, anger, disappointment. "Lady Warrior also known as Sister Astardria, you are charged with the crime of leading an attack on the Time Lord High Council. How do you plead?" he asked.

"Innocent!" she said. "It wasn't me!"

"Really? Because there are many witnesses claiming to have seen you lead the revolt." Rassilon said.

"Yes, they did see me but it wasn't me it was a duplicate." The jury mumbled amongst themselves. "The Daleks kidnapped me and replaced me with a clone. They want to go to war with Gallifrey!"

"Ridiculous! We are at peace with the Daleks." he said.

"It's the truth! I swear on mother's life!" Rassilon raised his hand and slapped her. Astardria looked at him in shock. Rassilon was a cruel man but never before has he raised a hand to his children.

"Don't you dare mention her. She would be ashamed of you Astardria." he hissed. "As President of Gallifrey, I sentence Lady Warrior also known as Sister Astardria, to death! Take her away!"

The guards lifted her up and dragged her out. Astardria tried again. "You're making a mistake! You have to listen to me! You can't trust the Daleks!"

* * *

The two guards escorted her to the radiation chamber where irradiated coolant would flood it and she would slowly decompose. She closed her eyes in defeat as they came to the elevator.

Her eyes snapped open. She decided. _'Not today.'_ she thought. She elbowed one guard in the face, knocking him unconscious. She then kicked the other guard before punching him and knocking him out. Or so she thought.

As she ran away down the corridor one guards eyes opened. He lifted his gun and shot her. She gasped and stumbled as the laser made contact with one of her hearts.

Astardria ran down the halls. The alarms blared loudly, echoing in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her head.

"Over here." someone whispered. Astardria turned and saw a brunette woman with her hair tied back dressed in red Gallifreyan robes. "Come with me."

Astardria clutched her stomach and leant against the wall. "Why should I trust you? How do I know you won't hand me over to the High Council?" she asked.

"Because I know you're innocent. And you're dying, you need a safe place to regenerate." the woman said.

Astardria looked down at her hands as they glowed gold slightly. "Good enough for me." she said. She wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulder and let her lead her away.

The woman lead her to a TARDIS repair shop. "What are we doing here?" Astardria groaned.

"No-one will think to look here and you need a way off this planet without anyone suspecting anything." the woman said.

"Aren't you worried you'll get caught helping me?"

"No, because you've helped me many times. I'm just repaying the favour."

Astardria shook her head. "I've never met you before."

"Not yet. It's still early in your timeline. But you will meet me again."

"Who are you?"

"Clara. Clara Oswin Oswald. Also known as the Governess." Clara said.

Astardria unlocked the doors. "Thank you, Clara." She went inside and let against the door before making her way over to the centre console. She pulled a lever and put the TARDIS into the time vortex before safely regenerating. She tilted her head back and let the energy consume her.

* * *

A/N I know it might be badly written but I only posted this so you know the background information to my OC for the story I'm going to write, which I promise I'll try to make better than this. This is the start of Star Clusters Series which will be about Astardria or the Warrior and she will basically be randomly popping up along the Doctor's timeline so there will be the Doctor in the stories.

I have started the sequel already called 'Star Dust' which will begin with 'Rise of the Cybermen'. It will probably be posted next weekend if this story does well. Like I said, it will have the Doctor in it and Rose. I can say that at the beginning the Doctor and the Warrior will be weary and un-trusting of each other and will go on to show how their relationship will evolve.

And, you probably read this all the time but please review, I'd really like to know what you think.


	3. AN Sequel

The sequel is now up called 'Star Dust'. Enjoy.


End file.
